Good girls Gone Bad
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Eggman turned all the sonic girls sexy, naughty, and bitchy! Couples: Shadikal, Silvaze, Sonamy, Knouge.  Will the guys save them or will teh girls cause trouble?


"Man I'm bored. When is Eggy suppose to be attacking?" Rouge complained to the two tailed fox. "He should be attacking soon." "Better be, I have a date tonight." Blaze gave a slight threat to Tails. "Hey, I have a date as too Blaze. But as soon as we get this done, then we can all leave, and besides.. The guys have to take care of something as well. So they might be late." Tikal said it with her gentle voice. After that, everyone stayed calm. "She's right. No matter how late I'll be, I know my Sonic will wait for me." Amy said it as she was daydreaming of her blue hero. "Down pinky. Your making me sick." Rouge hold her stomach as she said this. Amy brought out her hammer, "What you say?" Every one sweat drop. Tikal went between Amy and Rouge with her hands spread out. "Please Amy, calm down. You can take your anger out on Eggman instead." Amy huff, "Fine." Rouge just gave a mocking smile. A minuet later, they heard Eggman's hover craft. "So, you knew I was coming I see. Where is our little blue friend and the rest of the gentlemen?" "Isn't it obvious their not here Eggy?" Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Like we need the boys here to kick your butt." Blaze glared at him as well. "Hey! What am I? Chop liver?" Tails complained to Blaze. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Tails." Tikal said it with a nervous tone. "No matter, you girls will do fine for now." Eggman pushed some buttons, then a robot came up behind him and started to shoot lasers at the girls. "Oh please." Blaze dogged them with a couple of back flips and set the robot on fire. Amy brought out her hammer and tip it over. Rouge did a hard kick, which made the robot head fall off. All the girls stared at Eggman. "Was that it Eggy?" Rouge glared at him. Eggman gave a smirk. "Hardly." He pressed a button causing the busted robot to explode. The girls were chocking and coughing because of the smoke. Eggman had an air mask on. Tails was far from the scene, so the smoke didn't got to him. Rouge figured out that the smoke was some kind of gas. "Its.. It's gas." She coughed as she said it. Her body was feeling weaker, she fell to her knees. Tikal was closer to the robot, she was already on the floor drifting into a deep sleep. Amy and Blaze were on the ground as well. Tails eyes were wide when he saw the girls like this.

"Oh no.. I knew this was to easy!" Then Sonic and the guys showed up behind Tails. "What's going on Tails?" Silver yelled when he saw the scene. "Eggman! What did you do to the girls?" Knuckles yelled in his fighting stands. The smoke was starting to clear slowly and the girls were getting up. But something was odd about them. The guys ran towards them, but they were up and acting like they woke up from some deep sleep. Blaze yawned and was stretching her hands in the air. "Man that was a good sleep." "But now is time for some fun." Rouge gave a evil grin as her hands were on her hips. "Now you cant beat my bad girl army Sonic!" Eggman laughed evilly, all the girls just gave him a flat expression and crossed their arms or hold their hips. "We don't work for you" Amy complained. "Yeah, your to old and frekin fat." Rouge glared at him. Eggman was getting annoyed, "You will do as I say!" All the girls were losing their patience. "Your getting on my nerves." Blaze said it as she lit a flame on her right hand. "I say we show him what happens when he gets on a girl's bad side." Tikal walk up with a evil smile on her face. "I agree." Rouge came up. Eggman knew this was bad. "Now, now ladies." After he said that, all the girls jump on his hover craft. "Sonic! Help me!" Sonic and the guys had no idea what was going on. Were the girls in a bad mood or something? Rouge did a high kick, causing the hover craft to fall down. Before it hit the ground, Amy hit it with her hammer so hard, Eggman went all the way home. (literally)

All the girls were laughing at the scene. "Next time he wont mess with us. Wont he girls?" Amy said it as if she was amused to all this. " Hell yeah he better. Or its his funeral." Tikal said it with a smile. Shadow was a little surprise by the way she's acting. She never acted like this before. Especially her language. Sonic was a little worried as well, "Girls. Are you ok?" All the girls look at the guys like they just notice them. "Oh, its just you guys," Rouge said it with sarcasm. Amy walk up to Sonic with a grin on her face. Sonic was stunned the way she was looking at him. Amy had a look for pleasure and hunger in her eyes. She was inches from Sonic's face. She gently placed her finger on his chin and placed her breast on his chest. "Uhhh…A-A- Amy?" Sonic was turning red. Amy was still smiling. "Your so cute.. But so annoying!" After that, she brought out her hammer and knock Sonic into the mountain. All the girls were chuckling at this. The guys were shock. "I say we blow this place, and get some better clothes." Blaze said it as she shook her head to where town was. "I agree, Amy looks like a frekin wannabe and Tik's outfit will just make me puke" Rouge pointed to Tikal. "Fuck you Rouge. At least I don't look like a frekin slut." She pointed to Rouge's clothes. "Now ladies, put the claws away and lets go" Blaze said it with a grin on her face and started walking. "Fine. Tik needs it anyway." Rouge said it as she and the other girls followed Blaze. All the guys just watch them leave with their mouths hanging down. Sonic came back all covered in dirt. "Ok, its rather we did something wrong or Eggman did something to them." Tails was looking at the busted robot. "I think it had something to do with this gas inside the robot. Because the girls never acted this way before." "And I thought Rouge was already bad." Knuckles mumbled it loud for the gang to hear. "Well whatever it is, we have to get the girls to normal." Silver said it with concern. "Agree." Shadow said with a bit of worried ness in it.

Mean while….

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh.._

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Dont cha?_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Dont cha?_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Dont cha? Dont cha?_

All the girls were walking into town with completely different outfits. Blaze had her hair down, with some hanging on her right side of her face. She was wearing a dark purple dress with dark blue eye shadow. Amy was punk rocker style. Her bangs were puff up and a little bit of dark pink at the edges. Tikal was wearing a black strapless mini shirt with dark jeans and high-heel boots. She was also wearing dark silver eye shadow, but she wasn't wearing her tiara or her gold necklace. She sure wasn't wearing her white ribbons. Rouge was wearing a black mini skirt and a red top. Showing cleavage. She was wearing a light colored eye shadow with her hair curled. As they walk into the city, every guy that they pass by rather whistled or was staring. The girls just gave a wicked smile at the guys and continued walking. "So where to ladies?" Rouge ask with her flirty smile. "I say we go to a club, we can find some cute guys there." Tikal offered. "Oh hell yeah." Amy smiled, knowing this night was going to be one of the best nights of their lives. "But first, I say we pick up a little cash first." Rouge said it with a grin. "I'll like to join as well." "Blaze and I will meet you at the club while you two get some cash." Amy said with her hands on her hips. Rouge and Tik smiled. "Later, and save some numbers for us." Rouge said it as she and Tikal left.

Mean While….

"So Tails, you figured out anything yet?" Sonic ask while he lean on the wall of Tails workshop. Tails was looking on his computer. "Actually I did. It turns out that the smoke in the robot can bring out one's bad personality. But he only put enough for it to last for 24 hours." "24 hours? Are you serious? How can we keep the girls under control that long? For as we know it, their causing trouble right now." Knuckles said it as he was pointing out the window. Silver was looking at the TV. "I think it already started guys. Look." He pointed at the TV and made the volume louder with his telekinesis. "In today's news. There's a robbery at the museum of diamonds. Seem's like these thieves are both females and strong. Here's a look at the security camera."

With Rouge and Tikal…

"I cant believe I never took interest before." Tikal said it as she pick up a large diamond close to her face. The security guard ran towards her from behind, without bothering to look, she just punched him and did a high kick. "I cant believe I actually stop doing this." Rouge said it as she pick up the rest of the jewels and did a high kick to the guard coming towards her. "Look at this, were on TV. Say hello Tik." Rouge said it as she look at the camera and blew a kiss at it. "What you know. Hey boys! What's up?" Tikal waved at the camera. "Let's get going, we got a bar to go to." Rouge said it as she started walking with Tikal behind her.

Outside the TV with the guys….

"Great! Now she's going back to her bad habits!" Knuckles said it as he held his head. Shadow shook his head in disappointment. "Well we better find them before they cause more problems." "But where would they go?" Silver ask with a little bit of doubt. Shadow just glared at the guys. "Rouge would go to one of the clubs, and the girls are bound to follow her. So we check there first." "Well lets go before they do something worse." Sonic said it with concern as well.

With the girls…

All the girls were drinking shots and were listening to the music. Guys kept on coming to them, asking them if they want to dance. "You know what, I'm gunna dance with this cutie right here." Rouge said it as she went to the dance floor with a guy. Another guy came towards the girls. "Tik? Amy? What are you doing here? Nice look." The girls turned and saw Scourge the hedgehog. Still wearing his black flaming jacket and with his shades still on. Tikal and Amy grew a smile. "Scourge the hedgehog. Haven't seen you in a while." Tikal said it as Scourge came and sat next to her. "Well, how can I come around when Blue keeps getting in my business. And I don't know what happen to you girls, but I like it." Scourge put on a smirk and put both his arms around Amy and Tikal's waist. Blaze was talking to another guy while sitting next to Amy. Rouge came back with a evil smile on her face. "Hey Amy, some girls think their better then us. Want to show them who's boss?" Amy put on a smile and got up. "Oh hell's yeah." Rouge and Amy left and went to the fight. The bar tender came to Tikal and Blaze. "Stop this fight now!" Blaze and Tikal just didn't care. "Why do we have to do anything? It'd your problem." Tikal said it as she rolled her eyes. The bar tender turned red with anger. "You stop it or I'll kick you out!" Blaze lit a flame. "I think you got it wrong, if you don't leave us alone, I'll kick you out." The bar tender back off and a sweat drop. "Y-You know, your right, my apologizes." The bar tender left the girls alone. Scourge gave a chuckle, "You showed him ladies." He pulled Blaze close to him by her waist. "Down boy, I don't hook up till I'm drunk. Especially with guys like you." "Ouch, that hurts." Scourge said it as he leaned towards her. "Well get use to it." Blaze said it as she turned her face away and talk to another guy.

The guys walk into the club and saw the girls. Amy and Rouge walk back to Blaze and Tik from their fight. Shadow saw Scourge whispering something to Tikal. Now this was getting Shadow pisst off. "Scourge!" He rammed him to the table. Tikal just crossed her arms and look annoyed. Shadow throwed Scourge to the other side of the club. After he done that, he grab Tikal by her wrist. "Time to go now." Tikal pulled it off. "Let go Shadow! Your not the boss of me!" After she said that, she walk on top of the bar and yelled, "Who wants to start the auction to get a date with these lovely girls right here?" Tikal pointed to the girls below her. All the girls waved, wink, or blow a kiss to the crowed. "500 for the cat!" "700 for the bat!" "600 for the echidna!" "400 for the hedgehog!" The guys started yelling the numbers as they got higher. The guys tried to push the crowed back, but they were just to strong. Soon the guys were getting trap in the crowed. Amy and the rest of the girls got up on the bar with Tikal. "Looks like this isn't going to get pretty. Let's go." Rouge said it as she and the other girls got out the back door.

"Damn it! We lost them!" Knuckles yelled as he was trying to get through the crowed. All the guys were struggling through the crowed. The girls were running through the alleys laughing. "Oh man, we should do this more often." Rouge was calming down from her laughter. "Yeah, Shadow was so jealous of Scourge." Amy giggled as she said it. "I say we pay a little visited to GUN" Blaze said it with amusement in her voice. "I agree, been a while since I went to work." Rouge said it with a flirty smile.

Later..

All the girls snuck into GUN and trashed the place apart. They knock out all the security guards and stole some jewels and information to GUN's top secret missions. Knuckles broke into the GUN's base and saw the girls destroying the place. "Rouge! Get control of your self now!" Rouge smiled and rammed Knuckles to the wall. "I'm better then ever Knuxie!" She slip her tongue in his mouth and made a deep kiss. Knuckles was turning a deep shade of red. Rouge almost went second base on him. Knuckles had no idea how to get himself out of this situation. Once Rouge let go, she pushed him hard to the wall, causing him to fall on the ground. Rouge flew up in the air to where the others girls were. Soon the rest of the guys came inside the room. The girls quickly ran out of the area before the guys could've seen them. "Knux you ok?" Silver ask while him and Sonic help him up on his feet. "I'm fine. The girls got away again." "Damn it. Lets get going. Its almost midnight already." Shadow said it as he look up to the moon.

Mean while…

All the girls were in a different part of town. "What time is it? I'm beat." Rouge ask while yawning and putting her hands behind her head. Tikal took out her cell phone. She yawn as she spoke. "Its.. A minute to midnight." "Maybe.. We should.. Go to a hotel." Amy said it in a very sleepy tone. As soon as it turned midnight, all the girls collapsed to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning…

Amy groaned as she woke up. "Where.. Where are we?" As soon as she saw her surroundings, she woke up the rest of the girls. "Girls wake up!" All the girls groaned as they sat up. "How.. How did we got into these clothes? Tikal said it as she held her head and tried to stand up. "I don't know, but I kinda like them. Nice hair do Blaze." Rouge said it as she pointed to Blaze's hair. Blaze just glared at her. "Not now Rouge, we got to get home and figure out what happen to us." "Well, I cant call anyone. My phone is dead." Tikal said it in her usual sweet voice. "Well, lets start walking home and see if we can get any answers from Tails." Amy said it as she started walking with the girls behind her. An hour later, the guys came and rammed the girls to the wall or ground.. "OW! Sonic! What are you doing?" Amy struggled from him. "Sorry Amy, but this is for your own good." Sonic said it as he kept a good grip on her. "Shadow! Stop it your hurting me!" Tikal said it as she felt the pressure on her wrist. "I'm not falling for that Tikal." Shadow said it in his cold voice. Rouge just had a flat expression when Knuckles was on top of her. "Knuckles, what's going on?" Knuckles didn't say anything, then Tails came. "Wait guys! Their normal!" "Normal?" All the girls said it a bit confused. "You sure Tails?" Knuckles said it as he still kept his grip on Rouge. "Here I'll prove it to you then Knux." After Rouge said that, she kick knuckles off of her and into the wall. "Yup.. She's normal." Knuckles said it as he got up. All the guys slowly let go of the girls. But Shadow was still on the ground on top of Tikal. He was actively staring at her Breast, turning a deep shade of red. "Um Shadow.. Can you please don't stare at me like that." Tikal asked with a slight blush across her face with a small sweat down her forehead. Shadow realized what she meant. He quickly got off and help her up. "Um sorry Tik." He said it with a big blush on his face. Sonic and Silver were chuckling at his mistake. "Here's a question, did I got us all drunk or something?" Rouge asked with her arms cross. "I wish, the smoke that the robot gave you guys awaken your bad personality, so you girls caused a lot of trouble." Knuckles said it while glaring at Rouge. "How much trouble did we cause?" Blaze asked. "Well tell you later girls. For now, lets get you home." Silver said it as he put his hand around Blaze. "I agree. Lets go." Tikal said it with a tired voice, knowing they did more damaged then they ever did.

(ok, I know this wasn't as good but I tried. Plz review. And hope you enjoyed it J )


End file.
